This invention circumvents prior requirements for temperatures in excess of approximately 175.degree. C. to thermoset polyester-amides for use as coatings, caulking compounds, etc; in addition, prior heat-converted products were generally hot-short, or had limited elongation at elevated temperatures, and were restricted in the ability to modify their physical properties such as hardness, modulus, and flexibility.
It is an object of this invention to expand the application of fluid or thermoplastic polyester-amide polymers by providing them with multiple hydrogen-labile sites reactive with epoxy and isocyanate functional groups at relatively low temperatures, the reaction products being new and novel and having variably-controlled physical properties.